


Just Like The First Time

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: First Times (sort of), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: And then the reality of the situation seemed to hit Roy and Ed grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him before he could say anything.  And he kept kissing him until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open, let alone talk about this.





	Just Like The First Time

He took a long drink of whiskey and rolled his shoulders back, trying to release some of the tension.  Ed Elric wasn’t much of a drinker but he’d had a hell of a week and he figured a few wouldn’t hurt.  He was alone in South City on a research project, but as always General Stanton of South City was being an ass.

A drink was set in front of him and Ed looked up to the bartender who just nodded his head behind Ed.  He started to turn but someone was right behind him.

“You looked like you could use some company.  And another drink.” 

The voice was smoky smooth and when Ed did turn, the other man settled in the bar stool beside him, facing Ed.

“You mustn’t be from around here or I would have remembered,” the man practically purred the words.  Ed would probably yell at him for the pick-up lines, except that his voice was enough to make him melt.  “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Looks like you already did,” Ed replied with a quirk of his brow.

“I would walk away if you asked me too, though with a heavy heart.  In fact, I would move heaven and earth, if you asked.  My name is Roy.  What can I call you, besides beautiful?”

“Too sober for this?”

Roy’s bottom lip came out slightly at it was far too attractive on a grown man.  And it worked remarkable well on Ed who held his hand out to the other man.  “Edward.  Or Ed.  My friends call me Ed.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ed,” Roy said.  “Can I ask what brings you to South City?”

“Alchemy research.”

“Oh, that sounds much more exciting than my day job.”

“And what would that be?”

“Paperwork.  Far too much paperwork,” Roy said with a smile. 

“You seem too happy for someone that pushes paper all day long.”

“It comes with the advantage of travel, from time to time.  Seeing new places.  Meeting new people.” 

“So, you aren’t from South City either?”

“Nope.  I work in Central.”

“I do too,” Ed said with a grin.  “What a coincidence.”

He took a sip of his drink, then thought better of it, and drained the whole thing in one go.  Roy’s eyes widened and Ed slid off his stool to stand in the vee of Roy’s legs.  “Did you know there is a hotel next door?”

“I did actually,” Roy answered.  Though his voice was still smooth as silk, there was a hunger in his eyes that Ed wanted to take apart.

“You seem like someone who knows what he wants.  What do you say we go back to my room and you can show me what that is.”

“I can’t imagine a more perfect way to spend the evening.”

Ed smiled.  “Really?  Now you have me intrigued.  I have very high expectations.”

 

***

 

The hotel was the best place in South City, in Ed’s opinion.  It was clean and a little fancy which meant he could order food anytime he wanted, like when he forgot to eat and realized it too late for a normal restaurant, but it wasn’t too pretentious.  And it was next door to a bar that was the definition of cozy neighborhood pub. 

Now, Ed just liked it because it was close.

He’d never wanted to strip someone naked as much as he wanted to at that moment.  Although Roy kept a polite distance as they left the bar and walked to the hotel, his eyes never left Ed. 

Ed opened the door and he let Roy follow him into the room.  There were books all over the front table but Ed wasn’t worried about that.  Roy hadn’t come in to have friendly drinks.  Ed set his key on the counter and walked further into the room.

“Are you sure about this, Ed?” Roy asked.

“You think I’m the kind of guy to back out now?” Ed shot back.

Roy closed the distance between them and when Ed backed up to the wall, Roy boxed him in.  “I think I won’t be able to stop myself if I get to touch you and can’t have you every way I want.”

Ed bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists at the words.  Fuck, he couldn’t remember a time when words had ever worked him up like this. 

Roy smirked, like he knew exactly what his words were doing to Ed.  “I’ll take that as a yes.  Can I kiss you?”

“You damn well better after all that talk.”

Roy didn’t move any closer though.  “Can I touch you, anywhere I want?”

“Yeah,” Ed said, his voice a little rougher than he’d like.  He didn’t like to show vulnerability but this was something different.  Something new.

This time Roy moved close enough that when he spoke, his lips brushed Ed’s cheek.  “Can I take you, any way I want?”

Ed swallowed against the lump in his throat and just nodded his head.  It was the best he could do.

A hand cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes at the gentleness of the touch. 

“I want to kiss you, Ed, until your lips are red and swollen.  And then, I want to strip you slowly, until I can feel your body yearning for me.  And when it does, I’m going to touch you, Ed.  I’m going to worship this body of yours, with kisses and love bites and reverent touches.  I’m going to devote myself to your pleasure, swallowing you down my throat, and then with the patient press of my fingers in your body.  And when you beg, my darling Edward, I’m going to make love to you so slow and sweet you’ll never want to leave this room.”

 “You think highly of yourself, Roy,” Ed’s voice was shaking already though and he was about to let Roy know exactly what he thought of overinflated egos when the man’s lips lightly caressed his.

There was no pressure, just the soft glide of warm flesh against his own, of mingled breaths and shared desire.  He moaned before he could stop himself, but there was no cocky smirk or snappy comeback. 

Roy’s lips trailed across his cheek and to the spot just under his ear that fucking killed him every time.  Roy was hitting every damn button Ed had and fuck if Ed didn’t want to just let him do every damn thing he said.

And who the hell would know if he did?  He was in South City.  No one knew him by face and his hotel was booked under another name.  Who the hell would even know if he let … a stranger … do these things to him?

Ed tilted his head to the side and Roy trailed his lips down the column of his neck to stop just at the edge of his shirt collar. 

“Ed, I want you,” Roy whispered as he pressed his lips to Ed’s. 

He wanted so much to be more passive about this, to let Roy do as he wanted, to not want so much, but he couldn’t help his need to touch and he grabbed Roy’s shirt front in one hand and pulled him close.  He used the other hand to wrap around Roy’s waist.  It was Roy’s turn to moan then and as he did, he licked across the seam of Ed’s lips. 

He felt the soft pressure of Roy’s thumb against his jaw and he opened to Roy.  His tongue slid into Ed’s mouth as he leaned into Ed, pressing him back against the wall.

Ed could feel the hard press of Roy’s cock against him and he felt his own twitch in response.  At least he wasn’t the only one that was getting worked up.

Roy’s tongue coaxed Ed’s into the rhythm he wanted to set and Ed let go of Roy’s shirt to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

“Roy,” he whispered as their lips parted for a moment.

“Beautiful,” Roy said as Ed felt him begin to unbutton his shirt.  It was too fast and too slow and too much and not enough and, fuck, but Ed had never been worked up so completely as he was by Roy tonight.

Roy’s lips trailed over Ed’s jaw and he felt the press of kisses before the skin behind his ear was being softly licked and sucked.  His fingers clenched in Roy’s hair and Ed pulled him in tighter while he gave him more room to work.

He heard a snap and there was a slightly burning scent.  When he looked down, Roy had apparently become too impatient and burned the buttons off his shirt.

“Alchemist,” Ed hissed as Roy’s hands pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

“Guilty, but I won’t ever hurt you, Ed,” he reassured. 

Their eyes met and for a moment there was a heaviness to the words that had no place in this room tonight.

Ed smiled instead of acknowledging it.  “I know,” he said as he pulled Roy back to his lips for a kiss. 

Roy took the hint and then there were hands at his belt.  Ed dropped his head back against the wall.  If this went much further, he was going to lose his legs. 

“Bed,” Ed suggested.

“Soon,” Roy replied.  Ed shut up because Roy’s hands had just unzipped his pants and as he pushed his pants and boxers down simultaneously, Roy followed them to the ground and looked up at Ed from his knees.

“Fuck,” Ed closed his eyes because the sight of him was enough to make Ed want to come.  Even with his eyes closed though, he could see the way Roy looked at him; dark eyes hungry with need and hair disheveled where Ed’s fingers still rested.

“Soon again,” Roy teased.

Ed looked down to glare at the other man, but as soon as their eyes met, Roy took the base of his cock in hand, and licked across the tip.  Ed’s eyes widened as he watched.  Roy didn’t look away.

Roy put the head into his mouth and sucked just a second before he pulled it out.  He licked his lips and rested the tip on his tongue again before he took it further into his mouth.  Ed couldn’t help the way his hips moved ever so slightly, encouraging Roy to follow through on his promises. 

One hand stroked the base of Ed’s cock while Roy sucked the rest down his throat.  The other began to slowly trail up Ed’s inner thigh until he could lightly trace patterns over his balls and across his ass. 

He pulled at Ed’s human knee and he shifted his balance until his weight was solely on his automail.  His flesh knee was pulled up over Roy’s shoulder, leaving Ed more open.  Roy’s roaming hand slid behind his balls and up until he was lightly teasing across Ed’s hole.

“Roy, please,” he begged because he’d never wanted anything this bad.  He’d never wanted someone inside him as much as he wanted this tonight.

Roy didn’t press his fingers inside him, as much as Ed wanted him to, but the hand on Ed’s cock began to stroke him with intent and then Roy began to moan around Ed’s cock and that was almost too much.  The man’s voice was a sin all on its own and his moans made Ed’s hips thrust up of their own volition. 

Roy didn’t try to stop him.  He let Ed thrust lightly at first, and then when he didn’t hold Ed back, Ed began to thrust in earnest.  “Fuck, please,” he begged because he wanted Roy inside him but he needed to come.  He needed to watch Roy swallow him down like he’d promised.

Roy’s hands were on his ass then, encouraging Ed to fuck his mouth and Ed clenched his automail fist and banged against the wall to try to hold it off a little longer.  Just a little.  He needed something, needed Roy.

“Bastard…”

As soon as he said it, he felt the press of a finger against the taut circle of muscles.  It wasn’t enough for penetration but Ed shouted Roy’s name as he came down his throat.  Ed kept his eyes on Roy’s face and watched as an almost euphoric look crossed Roy’s face as he sucked and licked at Ed’s cock, even after he’d stopped coming.

“Bed,” Roy said as Ed dropped his leg from Roy’s shoulder.  He wasn’t sure he could get there of his own volition, but then Roy was in his space again, pressing kisses to his lips and walking Ed away from the wall and to the spacious bed.

He dumped Ed onto the bed and Ed laughed as he watched with greedy eyes as Roy began to undo the buttons of his own shirt.  As much as Ed wanted to touch, he wanted to watch. 

Roy smirked at him, as if he could read Ed’s mind.  He undid each button slowly, deliberately.  When it was undone, he pulled the lengths of it from the black dress pants he’d worn and he let it hang free.  Ed was grateful because he wanted to be the one to run his hands over Roy’s shoulders and feel the fabric fall away.

Roy started to undo the button of his pants then.  He popped the button, the slowly undid the zipper.  He didn’t strip out of his pants though.  Instead, he stroked himself through the fabric of his boxers.  Roy and Ed moaned in tandem and Ed felt his cock give a feeble twitch just watching.

Roy pulled his cock out of his pants then and he began to stroke himself as he watched Ed.

“I could come like this,” Roy said softly.  “Just watching you.  Just thinking about you.  I want to mark you, to cover you all over in my come and watch you squirm as I rub it into your skin.”

Pre-come dribbled down the tip and Roy caught it on the pad of his thumb.  He moved to the head of the bed where Ed waited, and held his hand out.  “Do you want a taste?” he asked.

Ed didn’t answer, except to grab the other man’s wrist and bring it to his mouth.  He moaned at the taste of Roy, at the feel of his thumb in Ed’s mouth.

“So greedy for it,” Roy whispered in awe.  He pulled his thumb out of Ed’s mouth, but before Ed could complain, it was replaced with Roy’s first finger.  He thrust it slowly in and Ed sucked and licked as Roy fucked his mouth with his finger.  A second finger joined the first and Ed caught Roy’s wrist in his hand and held it there as he sucked Roy’s fingers.

“Ed,” Roy’s voice was hoarse and dark and promised so many dirty things that Ed wanted.  “Fuck, I need your mouth.”

Roy pulled his fingers from Ed’s mouth and the strip tease was over.  Roy quickly removed all his clothes and he knelt on the bed, his knees bracketing Ed’s hips.  Ed cradled Roy’s hips in his hands and sucked Roy’s cock into his mouth.

His jaw was already worked open on Roy’s fingers so he took him as deep as he could without choking.  He could feel Roy’s thighs tremble with the desire to thrust but he let Ed set the pace.  It was becoming hard for him, Ed could tell, but then he pulled away completely.

Ed was about to complain but he was flipped onto his stomach and Roy was blanketing his back with his naked body.  He felt Roy pull his hair loose from its ponytail and he felt the tip of Roy’s nose dragging along his shoulder. 

“You are so damn beautiful, Gold,” he whispered. 

Ed clenched the sheets in his hands to keep from doing anything when he felt Roy’s lips begin to trail down his spine.  He knew what Roy was doing, but he’d never actually done this before.  Each bite and lick and kiss along his back made his breath hitch and his body ache.  He wanted to be opened up and filled.  He wanted to be touched and fucked and loved and held.  He wanted Roy to hurry the fuck up and he wanted him to slow down.

He was so damn aroused that he didn’t know which way was up.

Roy’s hands were on his ass, spreading him wider and he felt the warm whisper of breath against his hole and he shivered.  Roy pressed his lips to the back of Ed’s thighs and he trailed his fingers over the edge of Ed’s automail.  When he finally licked a stripe over his hole, Ed nearly sobbed with how good it felt.  Roy hummed in approval and his tongue continued to lick a pattern of circles around his hole, slowly edging closer.  As he did that, Roy’s thumbs pressed in closer, opening him wider until they were at the rim, stretching ever so gently. 

“Roy, please, fuck,” Ed begged.

And then he felt the soft press of Roy’s tongue as he slowly pushed into Ed’s body.  Ed moaned and he couldn’t stop.  Roy slid his tongue into Ed and back out, licking him open over and over again.  He could feel saliva dripping from his ass and down his balls to fall onto the sheets under him but he could only beg for more, thrusting his hips back to spear himself on Roy’s tongue. 

Roy pressed a finger in alongside his tongue and Ed was sobbing.  “Please, oh fuck, Roy please, fuck me, Bastard, please.  I need it, I need you, please.”

He felt no shame at the words but they seemed to please Roy who added a second finger and moaned as Ed began to fuck back onto his tongue and fingers even harder. 

He finally removed his tongue but he continued to finger fuck Ed as he moved up his body to kiss the back of his neck.  “You don’t care what part of me you get, do you, Ed?”

“Want it all,” Ed said, almost incoherent with need.

“Fuck, you are amazing like this,” Roy said.  “I could watch this all night, my fingers sliding into you.”  He pressed a third in and Ed felt him sit up on his knees.  Ed looked over one shoulder and Roy’s eyes were on his ass.

“One more,” Ed begged.  He wanted his cock, right now, but he wanted Roy to keep looking at him like that.  His face flushed at the thought, but he wanted the hunger in Roy’s eyes.  He wanted to see what it looked like if he took a forth finger.  His cock.  Fuck, he’d take his whole goddamned fist if Roy kept watching like that.

Ed didn’t know where the bottle of lube had come from, but he was grateful when he felt the fourth finger slide into him.  He felt so damn full and he could feel that this was almost it.  This was the point where Roy lost control.  His gentle thrusts became more pointed.  He fucked Ed harder, pulled him up to his knees and bit hard into Ed’s shoulder as he fucked Ed harder and faster.

“Come for me, Ed, fucking come on my fingers,” he ordered.

Ed was useless against his voice and he couldn’t do anything but scream out his second orgasm as Roy kept fucking him through it.

Ed fell limp against the mattress and Roy’s finger slid out of him.  He felt empty and hated that feeling.  He was contemplating complaining about that, but the he felt Roy’s back pressing him into the mattress. Roy’s knees pressed Ed’s apart a little more as he pressed his cock into Ed’s wrecked ass.

Ed sobbed, too sensitive and so fucking grateful to be filled with his cock.

Even after four fingers, Roy was thick and heavy inside him.  Ed propped himself up on his elbows and he felt Roy pull his arms up to his, twining their fingers together as he began to slowly, ever so slowly, move inside Ed.

“Roy,” Ed whispered as he tilted his head to the side.

They couldn’t kiss, not like this, but he felt the press of Roy’s lips against his temple. 

“So, fucking good around me, Ed,” he said softly.  “Promised I’d make love to you, Ed.  I could do this forever and never want to stop.”

“I’m good with that plan,” Ed said with a smile.           

Roy pressed in deeper and Ed moaned.  “Do you say that to all the men that pick you up in bars?” Roy asked.

Ed laughed.  “Only if they’re this good in bed.”

“Fuck, say no,” Roy whispered as he thrust up hard into Ed.  Ed moaned.  “Say no, say it’s just me.  Tell me, Ed, that you’ll never let anyone else ever touch you again.  Just me from now on.”

Ed was trying to answer but he couldn’t find a breath with the way Roy had started to fuck him.  Then Roy withdrew completely and Ed started to sit up, but he was flipped onto his back and Roy slid right back in.

A needy kiss was pressed to his lips and Ed wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck.  “Only you,” Ed said.  “Fuck, I only want you.  Don’t ever leave.  Fucking stay in this bed forever with me.”

“Yes,” Roy whispered against his lips.  His hips became less urgent and he started to thrust almost languidly into Ed’s body.  Like he could make it last forever if he just kept this pace.

“Wanna feel you come in me, Roy,” Ed said as he looked up at Roy. 

Roy’s thrust sped up again then.  He didn’t fuck him as hard as he had with his fingers, but Ed felt the slide of him in and out, the long full drive forward with his hips.  He spread his legs further and when Roy caught his knees under each elbow, Ed let himself be spread wide and fucked hard.

Roy’s eyes closed as he dropped his forehead to Ed’s.  “Ed, I …”

“Come for me, Roy,” Ed demanded.

Roy’s eyes flipped open and with a few hard thrusts, he obeyed.

For a few minutes, Roy stayed like that, eyes caught in Ed’s gaze, until Ed tried to free his leg from Roy’s arms. 

Roy slipped out of his body and leaned on his side to look at Ed.  He brushed the hair out of Ed’s face and Ed closed his eyes at the intimacy of that act, even more so than any of the sexual acts they’d done. 

And then the reality of the situation seemed to hit Roy and Ed grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him before he could say anything.  And he kept kissing him until they were both too tired to keep their eyes open, let alone talk about this.

When he fell asleep, it was to a soft press of lips against his temple, a hand buried in his hair, and the soft whisper of, “I missed you, Gold.”

 

***

 

Ed woke the next morning to a body that wanted to kick his ass, if his ass wasn’t already so damn sore. 

He sat up and stretched his back out, listening to the pops and clicks and whirls that had accompanied his body since he’d first got automail. 

When he looked down beside him, he was met with softly weary eyes.

“Good morning,” Ed said as he lay back down beside Roy. 

Roy was still beside him and Ed huffed.  Screw this.  He pushed Roy onto his back and buried his nose in Roy’s neck. 

“You know we have to talk about this.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Because that worked out so well for us before,” Roy said softly.  “Ed, I need you to talk to me about this.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know.  That you hate me?  That you regret last night?  That you don’t?  That some stupid line didn’t mess everything up?”

Ed let out a deep breath.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.  Ed had even had a plan, for once in his life. 

Coffee.  They’d been going to get coffee together.  And that had turned into a few dinners.  They were both in South City for work so last night, away from home and any prying eyes that might know them, they’d met at the bar.  Ed hasn’t planned to bring Roy to bed. 

“Is your brother going to make good on his promise to kill me?”

“Al did what?”

“Does that surprise you?” Roy asked.

“Al’s not… he doesn’t …,” Ed sighed.  “No.  I guess, not in these circumstances.”

“He has a right to be worried about you, Ed.  I hurt you.”

“I remember.  But obviously, we still have something working right between us,” he said.  “I didn’t plan this last night.  I just … I don’t know.  It seemed so easy to just pretend for a night.”

Roy nodded as he cupped Ed’s cheek in his hand.  “I would do anything I could to go back and erase what I did, but I can’t.  The best I can do is try to be better.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Ed said honestly.  “Both of us.”

“Are you ever going to tell me?”

“What?”

“Why?”

And Ed knew what he wanted but he didn’t think he could ever tell Roy the full truth and a half-truth was too much lie.  He couldn’t explain the life he’d thought they might someday have.

Now, with Roy back in his bed, he was content to have this.  Not some fantasy dreamt up in his exhaustion.

“Maybe.  Someday.  I don’t know.  Whatever that reason was, it’s gone though.  This is just … us.  This is me, missing you and missing the good times and thinking maybe, three years is enough time to…”

“Try again?” Roy offered when Ed’s voice faltered.

“Is that something you want?”  Ed had never asked before.  He knew the protective side of Roy, and the obsessive side.  He knew too much about Roy but in this, he couldn’t read him.  He never could.

“Ed, yes.” He kissed Ed then and he felt the weight of their relationship settle on his shoulders.  It was different than it had been.

It wasn’t about last night.  It had been fun, to pretend not to know one another.  To play strangers who met and fucked and moved on.  But that had never been the intention last night.  It just happened and they both went along with it, to avoid talking about the nasty elephant in the room.  Their failed relationship two years ago, Ed’s reappearance in Central, and where to move on from there.

“I’m always going to be a possessive Bastard, Ed,” Roy said as he swept Ed’s hair over his shoulder.  He pressed a kiss to Ed’s naked skin there and Ed let out a deep breath.  “Never letting that other man near you ever again.”

“I already took care of that myself,” Ed reminded him.  He could take the possessive bastard.  What he needed was to know that Roy was as willing to try.  To make them into something more.  They were becoming friends and they had already been fuck buddies, even if Ed had wanted something more the whole time.  He wasn’t sure how to keep them form falling into old patterns.

“Ed, what do you need from me?”

Ed let out a deep breath.  “I guess, I need to be your friend.  I was … well, I wasn’t.  Before.  I was a fuck and maybe I was a crutch or something.  I need it to be something more than sex.  I mean, this was amazing.  But it just happened and I can’t… just keep happening … when it comes to you.”

Roy turned Ed onto his back and looked down at him.  “I can understand that, Ed.  I won’t ask for this.  Until you’re ready.  Until you tell me you’re ready for me to pursue this again.  I do still want to be your friend though.  I feel like that’s been going well.”

Ed smiled.  “Who would have thought?”

Roy laughed but he cupped Ed’s face again before he turned serious.  “Can I ask a favor though, Ed?”

“What is it?”

“Give me this morning?” His voice was wistful and yet there was an edge to it, a yearning.  “I missed you so damn much, Gold.  Dreamt of being with you again so many times, even when I knew I didn’t deserve you.  Can I have this morning, to touch you?  To be with you?  I’ll back away and abide by your wishes, whatever they are.  But last night, as much as the surprise of it was incredible, it wasn’t us.  We were playing parts and there were things I have dreamed of that I didn’t dare touch upon last night.”

Ed didn’t know what he meant by that, but then Roy dropped his head to press a kiss to Ed’s shoulder.  And to his automail.  And his hand lightly caressed the largest scar on Ed’s chest, one of many, and Ed understood. 

The touch made him feel too much, think about too much.  It hadn’t fit with their game the night before.  And Roy wanted the morning to make those connections that they couldn’t.

And Ed wanted that too.

“Alright, but I got a question first.”

“Anything,” Roy said with a warm smile.

“You got a stranger kink or what?  What made you think treating me like someone you didn’t know would get me in bed?”

Roy shook his head.  “I was honestly just flirting a little.  I never thought you’d reciprocate.  Or that you’d take it so far past my original intend.  I suppose it shows how rusty I am in dealing with you.  I forgot to always expect the unexpected when you’re around.”

Ed smiled, then flipped Roy onto his back and straddled his hips.  “Glad you finally remembered.  And before you get started on that list of things to do, let me just tell you, I’m going to start this all off by riding you until you can’t see straight.”

‘Fuck, Ed,” Roy said softly as he sat up with Ed in his lap and kissed him.

“Missed you, Bastard,” Ed admitted.

The General pulled Ed’s hair forward and stared at the man in his lap and Ed felt he was being looked through.  “I won’t hurt you again, Ed,” he promised.  “I promised your brother when it was just coffee, but I would rather die than let anyone hurt you.”

Ed nodded because he didn’t know that he had the words to answer that.  Instead, Roy pressed kisses into his skin and Ed bit and licked and marked Roy in ways he hadn’t been able to the night before.    

And when they were ready to part ways, when sex and semen and sweat and tears had all been cleaned away and they were about to leave their sanctuary, Ed wrapped Roy up in his embrace.  “I missed you, Bastard,” he confessed.

He heard the catch in Roy’s breath and felt his hands clench in Ed’s jacket as he pulled him closer.

Roy looked down at him, then pressed a chaste kiss to Ed’s lips.  When he looked at Ed though, there was nothing sad in his expression.  There was only determination and something fierce that Ed didn’t know how to read.

“I’ll take care of you, Ed.  I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.  You have my promise.”  He seemed to be searching for something in Ed’s eyes.  Whether he found it or not, Ed didn’t know, but then Roy sighed.  “I love you, Gold.  I’ll wait, for as long as it takes.”

Then he was out the door, no longer the man Ed had picked up last night at the bar, but the General Roy Mustang.  Womanizer, slacker, pain in the ass.  Ed’s favorite foil and well-known adversary.  His boss.  His first lover.

He thought of the way last night had felt.  Of each touch and he knew then what Roy had been doing.  He could never recreate their first night together.  He could never undo those memories, but he could give Ed new ones.  He could try to find a way to give Ed new ‘firsts’ even if it was just pretend.  But he had cherished Ed last night and he couldn’t deny that last night had felt just like the first time.

 


End file.
